O Aniversário de Terra
by FireKai
Summary: A Terra decide festejar o seu aniversário e convida os seus amigos. Contudo, a festa de anos reserva muitas surpresas para a Terra. Terra x Edgar, Celes x Locke, Oneshot


**Título: **O Aniversário de Terra

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Casais: **Terra e Edgar, Celes e Locke, Lola e Cyan

**Aviso: **Final Fantasy e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Edgar decide organizar uma festa de aniversário para Terra, para voltar a juntar novamente os amigos e para ver Terra feliz. Além da diversão, a festa irá conter uma surpresa para Terra. Terra x Edgar, Celes x Locke, Lola x Cyan. Oneshot.

**O Aniversário de Terra**

O dia estava quente, como sempre acontecia na região onde estava o castelo Fígaro ou não fosse o castelo rodeado por um deserto. Nesse dia, o castelo estava em festa. Terra Branford fazia anos nesse dia e Edgar tinha decidido fazer-lhe uma grande festa, para festejar. Tinha convidado todos os amigos de Terra, para que se juntassem à comemoração e todos tinham comparecido.

A sala do trono estava nesse dia repleta de mesas com comida. Os convidados deambulavam pela sala, comendo e conversando. Terra, que estava nesse momento perto do trono, sorriu ao passar os olhos pela sala e ver que todos os seus amigos tinham comparecido. Desde a batalha com Kefka que a magia tinha desaparecido, fazendo com que Terra fosse agora apenas uma mulher normal. Desde essa data, a convite de Edgar, Terra tinha-se mudado para o castelo. Agora, já tinha passado quase um ano.

A princípio, a adaptação ao castelo não fora fácil. Para Terra, o calor do deserto não era algo animador, além de sentir falta das crianças que tinha ajudado quando o mundo tinha sido arruinado por Kefka. Para a alegrar, Edgar prometeu-lhe que iriam visitar as crianças todos os meses e cumpriu essa promessa. Aos poucos, Terra foi apreciando cada vez mais a companhia de Edgar, que deixou de ser mulherengo e passou apenas a olhar para Terra. Quando ele a pediu em namoro, ela não hesitou e aceitou. Estavam juntos como casal há quase seis meses e a sua relação era estável e feliz.

Edgar, que terminara nesse momento uma conversa que estava a ter com Setzer, aproximou-se da namorada, sorrindo-lhe.

"Estás a divertir-te?" perguntou ele.

"Oh, estou sim, Edgar." respondeu Terra, retribuindo o sorriso. "Obrigada por teres organizado esta festa. Não estava à espera que convidasses toda a gente. Deve ter dado imenso trabalho. E tanta comida…"

"Isto não é nada, Terra. Para te ver feliz, fazia muito mais." disse Edgar, pegando na mão da namorada e beijando-a. "Tu sabes disso."

Terra corou ligeiramente e abanou a cabeça. Tinha de admitir que Edgar estava sempre preocupado com o seu bem-estar e queria sempre vê-la feliz e ela tentava fazer o mesmo, para manter a relação no seu melhor e estarem ambos felizes. Nesse momento, Celes caminhou até eles.

"Vocês fazem realmente um óptimo casal." disse Celes, abanando a cabeça. "Esta festa está maravilhosa. Há algum tempo que não estávamos todos juntos."

"É verdade. Depois de derrotarmos o Kefka, cada um seguiu a sua vida e não estivemos muitas vezes juntos." concordou Terra.

Terra olhou para a sala à sua frente. Sabin estava nesse momento a tentar fazer com que Gau comesse mais devagar, pois Gau estava a devorar rapidamente, e sozinho, a comida que estava numa só mesa. Desde a derrota de Kefka, Sabin tinha decidido abrir uma escola de artes marciais e já tinha bastantes alunos. Gau ficara com Sabin e tornara-se seu discípulo.

Shadow estava a um canto da sala, encostado à parede e praticamente imóvel. Sentado ao seu lado estava o seu cão, Interceptor. Nesse momento, Relm aproximou-se e Interceptor correu para ela, abanando a cauda. Relm sorriu ao cão e depois acenou a Shadow, que, depois de alguma hesitação, lhe retribuiu o aceno. Terra sorriu. Até o mais calado do grupo tinha vindo à festa, mesmo que não estivesse a conviver muito.

"Terra, pareces pensativa." disse Celes. "Passa-se alguma coisa?"

"Ah, não, não se passa nada. Estava só a observar os nossos amigos." respondeu Terra.

"Com licença." disse Edgar. "Tenho de ir ter com o Umaro. Ele está outra vez a devorar a perna de uma das cadeiras."

Edgar afastou-se rapidamente, enquanto Terra e Celes se entreolhavam e soltavam risos. Depois da derrota de Kefka, Celes não sabia o que deveria fazer, para onde ir ou que caminho seguir. A única coisa que tinha a certeza era que agora que reencontrara Locke e não se queria separar dele. E Locke tinha a mesma certeza. Rachel tinha partido de vez. Locke pensara que Celes também tinha morrido durante um ano após Kefka ter mudado o mundo, mas não, ela estava viva e queria estar ao lado dela. Sendo assim, os dois ficaram de imediato juntos, declararam-se e por agora viajam pelo mundo, caçando tesouros.

"Olha ali o Cyan e a Lola." disse Celes, apontando para o casal, que estava sentado nuns bancos, a conversar e a rir, de mãos dadas. "Fazem um par tão bonito. Fico muito feliz por ele ter conseguido refazer a sua vida, depois da morte da mulher e do filho."

"Eu também fico feliz por ele. E pela Lola, que perdera o namorado. Estavam os dois carentes e agora estão juntos e felizes. Ainda bem que agora estamos num tempo de paz e podemos aproveitar esta felicidade."

"Exacto. Sem magia, nem o Kefka para tentar dominar o mundo, podemos estar em paz."

Nesse momento, o velho Strago aproximou-se das duas amigas. Parecia um pouco aflito.

"Terra, desculpa ter de estar a aborrecer-te no teu dia de aniversário, mas a minha neta Relm está a tentar pintar um retrato do Mog. Não a consigo demover de o fazer e tu sabes o que acontece quando ela pinta retratos…"

"Deixa estar, Terra. Eu trato do assunto." disse Celes, afastando-se.

"A minha neta é sempre a mesma coisa." disse Strago, abanando a cabeça. "Não consigo ter mão nela. Leva sempre a dela avante."

"Ainda é bastante jovem. É normal que queira fazer as coisas à sua maneira, se bem que pode ser um pouco perigoso, no caso dela." disse Terra. "Mas como têm passado vocês?"

"Bem, na medida do possível. As minhas costas têm-me dado alguns problemas, para já não falar na rebeldia da Relm, mas no fundo ela é boa menina."

Por essa altura, Edgar acabou por se resignar e deixar Umaro comer o resto da cadeira, uma vez que não o tinha conseguido demover. Celes tivera mais sorte e conseguira convencer Relm a ir brincar com Mog em vez de o pintar.

Pouco depois, Locke aproximou-se de Terra e Strago.

"Terra, quando vamos cantar os parabéns?" perguntou ele.

"Não sei bem. Mas já não deve faltar muito." respondeu Terra, encolhendo os ombros.

Entretanto Edgar mandou pôr música e retirar algumas mesas para dar espaço para se poder dançar. Logo de seguida convidou Terra para dançar com ele. Outros casais juntaram-se à dança. Celes e Locke, Lola e Cyan, Relm e Mog e Sabin convidou uma das empregadas para dançar e ela não conseguiu recusar. Terra não dançava muito bem, mas Edgar fazia-o perfeitamente, pelo que ela se deixou conduzir. Dançaram várias vezes, enquanto os convidados que não dançavam se sentaram a observá-los.

Quando a música terminou, ao fim de várias danças, Edgar anunciou que era altura de cantarem os parabéns. Todos se juntaram em volta da mesa principal, que tinha um grande bolo coberto de chocolate. Uma empregada acendeu as velas que estavam em cima do bolo e de imediato todos começaram a cantar os parabéns. Terra soprou as velas do bolo no momento em que a canção terminou e todos bateram palmas.

Os pedaços de bolo foram distribuídos pelos convidados, que adoraram o sabor, principalmente Gau e Umaro, que mais tarde se atiraram para cima do que restava do bolo e o comeram, sujando-se ambos. Algum tempo depois, Edgar subiu até ao trono e levantou as mãos.

"Atenção a todos!" gritou ele.

De imediato, as conversas cessaram e todos os olhares se fixaram no rei.

"Agradeço a todos os convidados que compareceram nesta festa especial para a minha querida Terra." disse Edgar. "Tenho a certeza que este aniversário é muito especial para ela. Terra, vem aqui querida."

Um pouco embaraçada, Terra caminhou lentamente até ao trono, com o olhar de todos fixados nela. Depois sorriu a todos e acenou.

"Obrigada por terem vindo. Fiquei muito feliz por vos ver a todos." disse Terra. "E espero que nos juntemos mais vezes."

"Para tornar este dia ainda mais especial…" começou Edgar, pondo a mão no bolso. Ajoelhou-se perante Terra, mostrando uma pequena caixa de veludo e abrindo-a de seguida, revelando um anel com um diamante. "Terra, nunca senti por ninguém o que sinto por ti e estou convicto que és a mulher ideal e a única que me fará, ou melhor, me continuará a fazer feliz. Aceitas casar comigo?"

Terra ficou surpreendida pelo súbito pedido. Celes e Lola soltaram exclamações de entusiasmo perante o pedido de casamento, pensando também que gostavam de ser as próximas a serem pedidas em casamento.

"Claro que aceito casar contigo! Sim!" exclamou Terra.

Terra abraçou Edgar e de seguida os dois beijaram-se. Os convidados da festa aplaudiram ruidosamente, até mesmo Shadow. Interceptor latiu ruidosamente, em tom de aprovação. Depois do beijo, Edgar pôs o anel no dedo de Terra, oficializando o noivado.

"Agora, vamos marcar o casamento e serás a minha mulher e a rainha de Fígaro." sussurrou Edgar.

Os dois voltaram a beijar-se e seguiu-se mais uma ronda de aplausos por parte dos convidados.

Quatro meses depois, deu-se o casamento. Nenhum dos amigos de Terra e Edgar faltaram e apresentaram-se vestidos a rigor, até mesmo Shadow, o que surpreendeu todos pela positiva. Relm foi a menina das alianças, mas detestou o vestido que teve de levar. Depois do casamento, o grupo passou o resto do dia a festejar, comendo, bebendo, cantando e dançando. E assim, Terra e Edgar iniciaram a sua vida como marido e mulher.

Alguns meses depois, foi a vez de Celes receber um pedido de casamento de Locke e os dois casaram-se numa cerimónia bastante mais íntima. Lola e Cyan seguiram-lhes os passos, mas apenas alguns anos depois.

Quanto a Terra e Edgar, depois do casamento foram dar uma volta ao mundo, revisitando todos os lugares por onde tinham passado. Quando voltaram, já Terra estava grávida. O casal ficou bastante satisfeito com a gravidez e alguns meses depois nasceu um menino, para grande felicidade de Edgar, que começou logo a pensar no futuro do filho, que iria ser o seu sucessor ao trono. A felicidade de Terra e Edgar ficou completa quando, alguns meses depois do nascimento do filho, receberam a notícia de que Terra estava grávida de novo.

**Fim**


End file.
